Loyalty has Blue Eyes
by Yami Hikari
Summary: My first FanFiction here at FF.net. This story is my thoughts on what happened to Seto Kaiba between his loss to Yuugi and his appearance at Duelist Kingdom. Please Read and Review ^_^
1. The Weak Must Die

Hello Yami Hikari here and this is my first fic on FF.net. This fic is my interpretation of what happened to Seto Kaiba between his first defeat by Yuugi in the anime, and his appearance in Duelist kingdom. This fic will only be about 3 chapters long. Please Read and Review and please don't Flame me. And um.you know what? I feel I'm forgetting something *looks around* I know I'm missing a muse, or at least someone besides me to introduce the story.  
  
*goes over to the lost & found muse pit and begins looking around*  
  
Lets see a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle...hmmm.no, a GI-Joe, no, a Bakura no.Hey wait Bakura why are you in here.  
  
Bakura: I'm hiding from insane fan girls, you never saw me *holds up ring* got it.  
  
Me: saw who? .NEXT! Hey wait I know *dodges into the Black Clown Game shop and drags Ryuji Otogi out*  
  
Otogi: Why am I here?  
  
Me: Because you're one of my favorite characters, and I'm giving you a weeks worth of D-20s  
  
Otogi: Oh yeah  
  
Me: now do the disclaimer so we can get on with this  
  
Otogi: Right. Use your heads people, if Yami Hikari owned Yu-Gi-Oh this would have been made into the anime series, since it isn't it is pretty obvious he does not own Yu-Gi-Oh ________________________________________________________________________ ----Mokuba's POV----  
  
I stood under the landing, watching while my brother boarded his private plane. No one, not even I, knew quite where he was going. I was beginning to wonder if even he or the pilot knew. And the pouring rain did not do anything to brighten the scene before my eyes.  
  
It felt strange calling the boy who boarded the plane my brother. He had drastically changed in the few hours since his battle with that Yuugi Motou. But the biggest change was in his eyes. Once cold, calm, and calculating, they now were filled with a dull void.  
  
"Please be all right Nii-sama." I whispered as the plane began to taxi. And with that, I retreated back into the mansion.  
  
----Seto's POV----  
  
I stared out the window half-heartedly and saw my younger brother, Mokuba, standing there. I knew somewhere that it must hurt him a lot for me to leave him at this time. But this was something I had to do alone.  
  
It was a long plane trip, and for the majority I felt as small as the people I saw through the window. "What had happened to me? The great Seto Kaiba, Duel Monster's world champion, and CEO of Kaiba Corp. And I.I was beaten by a nobody, a nobody with the name Yuugi Motou."  
  
The plane was about to land and I still was trying in vain to sort out my emotions. Running through my entire body was the blistering fire of anger, the icy cold of hatred, and the bleak darkness of depression. Through this rapid torrent of emotions a single memory arose.  
  
*flashback* Seto saw himself sitting at the end of a long office table. Behind him were the members of the Kaiba Corporation board, the Big 5. At the opposite end of the table was his adopted father, Gozobaru.  
  
"Congratulations Seto, you have bested me yet again," the big man spoke. "I am the loser, as the loser I am weak, and the weak must die." With that Gozobaru stepped backwards and fell from the top of the Kaiba Corporation sky scrapper. *end flashback*  
  
----Third Person---  
  
The plane had landed. The countryside around him was beautiful, but it seemed to have no effect on the young man walking up the cherry tree lined path. Seto knew this place well; this was where his natural parents' bodies rested. He had used Kaiba Corporation's extensive resources to find this place. He had visited this place many times; however, he had yet to tell his brother of this location, fearing it would reopen old wounds.  
  
He finally reached his parent's grave. It was situated on a cliff overlooking a beautiful stretch of sea. Petals from the cherry trees had covered the earth around the grave site like a blanket around a sleeping child.  
  
"Kaa-san, Tou-san" he said solemnly looking down on the grave.  
  
"I am weak, and as Gozobaru taught me the weak should die" Seto growled still staring at the tombstone on front of him. Seto reached into his pocket and from it withdrew three Duel Monster cards. For a moment he just stared in silence at the three blue dragons he held in his hand. Finally he broke the silence,  
  
"I am not worthy of your power." His hand fell limp at his side, the three cards, his most valuable and precious, fell from his hand and slowly drifted downwards, eventually reaching the grave of his parents. A single tear fell down his cheek to join them.  
  
"The weak must die" he repeated and turned towards the edge of the cliff.  
  
"The weak must die" he repeated and took a step towards the edge.  
  
"The weak must die" he repeated a third time closing his eyes and preparing to jump.  
  
Then out of nowhere a calm voice reached out to him.  
  
"Seto-shinkan your destiny is not yet fulfilled." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Me: Well Part 1 is done Yay  
  
Otogi: Where's my dice  
  
Me: ^_^;;; Um please Review  
  
Otogi: you've better have them  
  
Me: ummmmm C-ya next time 


	2. I Summon

Wow people actually like my fic, I'm so happy ^_^. And Ishuzu I just love pistachios. *munches on them*. Lets see, Oh my muse thing I picked up from Wingleader Sora Jade, her Unseeing Hearts trilogy and her newest fic Yami's of Tokyo U. They are very good you should read them.  
  
Otogi: He was not bribed in any way shape or form to say that.  
  
Yami Hikari: Oh good you're still here. XD. Time for the disclaimer.  
  
Otogi: Oh no, I'm not doing it this time  
  
YH: But someone has too  
  
Otogi: I know *whistles and his cheerleaders drag Jounounchi in with a dog costume* Joey say the disclaimer and you can go.  
  
Jounouchi: Yami Hikari does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and um This is not for sale or rent.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Seto-shinkan your destiny is not yet fulfilled."  
  
Seto turned towards the mysterious voice. Behind him stood a man of which he had never seen. He regarded this man carefully. The man before him was dressed in a simple sun-bleached tunic and a white turban. Seto placed the man as being from the Middle East, possibly Egypt. Around the man's neck was his truly distinguishing feature, a golden shape, which after a second of reflection he determined to be an ahnk.  
  
"Who are you?" Seto inquired apathetically.  
  
"I am here to guide you to your fate." said the man swiftly taking a step forward while at the same time bringing the golden ahnk up. The ahnk connected with Seto's forehead. A bright flash of light filled Seto's vision.  
  
Seto Kaiba blinked a few times to regain focus, and then stood aghast at what was before his eyes. He found himself not on the edge of a cliff, but in a large sandstone room with ornately colored walls and columns. But what was contained in the room was even more surprising. Contained in the room was a small pyramid shaped platform. This and the wall behind it were covered with hundreds of stone tablets that looked like.. Seto took a step back. "D...Duel Monsters." Then his focus was brought to a shadowy figure standing high upon the pyramid platform. From this figure came a loud powerful voice, that sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
"I summon the Elven Swordsman!" As this was said one of the tablets rose upwards and from it came a ghostly figure of the green-armored elf. This creature ran forward on the attack. To Seto its target began to come clear.It was a card he knew, Sagi the Dark Clown. The clown was destroyed and its controller came into the light. Seto took a step backwards, bumping into a wall.  
  
"It.It can't be.that's.ME!" Seto exclaimed as the scene before him revealed a mirror image of the Kaiba Corp. CEO except he was dressed in an ancient priest-like garb. The man raised a golden staff which reminded Seto of the man before.  
  
"Pharaoh, this battle is not over yet," the newly entered figure said addressing the figure atop the platform, "I summon.The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Seto Kaiba collapsed onto the floor as he saw his most powerful monster, the one he had given up, emerge from a tablet and blast the Elven Swordsman.  
  
"Seto-shinkan" the Pharaoh began, "I cannot permit you to win."  
  
Seto's eyes flew open, that was what the man before had called him.  
  
"I summon." the Pharaoh began a golden aura surrounding him,  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
YH: I'll cut it off there for now  
  
Otogi: Oooo he attempts a cliff hanger  
  
YH: Yeah so um *gets huge puppy dog eyes* please review  
  
Otogi: Ick  
  
YH: Oh and I'll have the final part up over the weekend Ja ne. *leaves*  
  
Jounouchi: Hey wait you said you'd let me go.Hey guys.Guys! 


	3. Arigato Blue Eyes

Yay people like it, they really like it. ^_^ But, All good thing must come to and end so without much further Ado.  
  
*Spot where Ryuji was is an empty space with a tape recorder*  
  
tape Recorder: I took he fact that YH here forgot to update over the weekend as a chance to sneak away, however nothing has changed and he still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I summon." the Pharaoh began a golden aura surrounding him, "the Black Magician"  
  
"Yuugi's card" gasped Seto.  
  
The Black Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon flew straight at each other. Then, just before they collided, the image froze.  
  
Seto blinked a few times as his mirror image turned to regard him. "Who are you?" the man asked.  
  
"Seto Kaiba" Seto replied  
  
"Are you really?" the man asked again.  
  
"Yes" came the reply.  
  
"A sniveling brat like you is not fit for that name," bellowed the priest- like figure, "nor are you fit to command my most powerful creature"  
  
Seto just cast his eyes downwards  
  
"Fine, if that is your answer, then prepare to die." The man's rod began to glow, and Seto's 3 Blue Eyes cards floated in front of him. The creatures emerged form their own cards.  
  
"Destroy him." Ordered the man, "Burst Stream!"  
  
But, much too both their astonishment, the dragons did not heed their apparent master's command. Instead the ghostly apparitions returned to the cards from whence they came. The priest took a step back.  
  
"Humph, it seems the Blue Eyes have chosen you, Seto Kaiba, to be their master." growled the priest. "Stand up, I will not permit a weakling to be their master."  
  
Seto looked up at the man and the three dragons and thought "If it is true, and the Blue Eyes White Dragons still place their faith in me, then I must persevere on." He stood up.  
  
Again, Seto's vision was blinded by a flash of bright light. When it cleared Seto again found himself alone upon the cherry blossom covered cliff. Where Seto had believed the turbaned man stood, rested only his three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. Seto bent down to pick them up.  
  
"Arigato Blue Eyes." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
YH: YAY I ACTUALLY FINISHED A FANFIC  
  
Otogi: *Dumps water on YH* calm down  
  
YH: -_- well at least I haven't been to the jusenkyo training grounds  
  
Otogi: now what  
  
YH: Well to my wonderful readers, please review and tell me what you think. Also, yes the cloaked man was Shadi. I can honestly say I don't know if there will be another story by me, because I tend to jump ideas really fast ^_^;;;;.  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
